Toil and Trouble
by Major Grai
Summary: A few years after New Moon Bella decides to take her life seriously for the first time in a long time and gets a job at Hogwarts.
1. Effort and Skill

Okay, this is my first crossover, and I'm a little nervous. I'm not sure where this is going so feel free to review or PM with questions, comments, suggestions.

I'm changing a few things that happened in _Twilight._ But that'll be made clear, later on, if people are interested.

Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

Bella's feat tapped the floor at a speed of about 5 taps per second. She hadn't eaten since the night before. Even then she hadn't really eaten. But that didn't matter. She barely ate these days anyway.

Bella had been incredibly shocked at how easy it had been to get an interview. She had simply sent an owl to Madam Pomfrey, who sent a letter back telling her to send an owl to Dumbledore himself. Bella had been quite taken aback but nonetheless sent an owl. She made sure to make her resume a little more impressive before she sent it but that was it. It was rather intimidating.

The large door opened and Bella immediately stood up turning to look.

"With all do respect I think it is a fool mistake," said a loud cool strained voice which naturally had an English-accent.

"Ah, but Severus, you must, at some point in your life, forgive. And or forget," said a calmer voice as two people came into the office.

The two were tall but they both looked very different. The taller of the two had a long white beard, a pair of half-mooned spectacles in front of a pair of piercing blue eyes. Every thing about the man screamed wizard. The appearance was even topped off with a tall pointy midnight blue hat that perched on his head. The other one was so much different. He had the greasiest head of hair Bella had ever seen. His black eyes sat bitterly in his sallow face just above his hook-like nose.

It was easy for Bella to figure out which one was Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said pleasantly as saw Bella and with a twinkle in his eyes he said: "We do have an interview today, don't we?"

"Um… yes, sir, we do," Bella mumbled.

"Well I'm Albus Dumbledore and this is my colleague Professor Snape," Dumbledore said leaning forward and grasping Bella's hand.

Snape didn't move from his spot from a few feet away from the doorway. He certainly didn't move to shake Bella's hand. Dumbledore pretended not to notice.

"So you are from the United States?" Dumbledore asked politely after a short silence.

"Um… yes sir."

"And where abouts did you attend school?"

"At the Salem Institution for Young Witches till I was fifteen. I took the last half of that year off and the first three months of the next year off. I retuned to school just after the new year of my sixteenth birthday. But I went to a school just south of the Mexican border."

"Varita mágica. An Excellent institution if I do say so myself," Dumbledore said happily.

"Um… right," Bella said, uncertain if she was to continue or not.

"Oh don't stop there continue, continue," Dumbledore exclaimed.

"There I mostly did independent studies. One of the teachers was confident enough to submit a request for me to shadow a healer in Mexico City. It was accepted and I completed the two-year program. Did a little traveling then I sent you my resume sir," Bella said not quite sure if she had spoken too much or too little.

"Have you always wanted to be a healer?"

Bella shrugged she knew this question would come up eventually. She just had yet to think up and answer.

"I never really knew what I wanted to do with my life. But I like this," she added hastily.

"I see."

Bella sat there uncertain of what to do next. Her finger trailed across the half-moon scar on her wrist, while she bit her lip.

Dumbledore noticed the scar but pretended not to and quickly looked away.

"Um… sir can I ask you something?" Bella asked nervously.

"You just did but you may go again," he said giving her a light smile.

"How many of the headmasters in the pictures are actually asleep?"

"Pardon?"

"Well… that one keeps trying to replicate the same twitch every few minutes. That one's sleep talking is way to real. And that one's eyes are partly open."

When Bella saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes she realized.

"They're all awake aren't they?"

"Well spotted," Dumbledore said merrily.

Bella bit her lip.

"Well, Severus," Dumbledore said breaking the silence, "I do believe we have an excellent scholar before us."

Snape only made a disapproving noise from his spot in the office.

"Would it be all right if I asked you some basic healing questions?"

"It would be fine sir."

"You cannot seriously be considering hiring her," Snape said coldly a few minutes after Bella had left.

"I see no reason not to. She would make an excellent assistant-matron. And such an experience in exotic bites," Dumbledore offered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey is just fine on her own," Snape said coldly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Severus? Are you still mad about who I hired for defense against the dark arts?"

"I believe that that choice is the most negligent one you have _ever_ made."

"Yes I am aware of your opinion on that matter. But what is your quarrel with this one?"

"She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept for days. She looks ready to topple over!" he stated sourly.

"Well, a few good meals, and she should be fine the! And a warm bed too."

"She looks like she is about to jump out of her skin half the time."

"She's merely alert!"

"Why hirer her?" Snape said as he leaned over the desk.

"Why not?" Dumbledore responded cheerfully, then changed his tone, "You know what's going on with the dementors. If anything, her being here will make things easier on everyone. And if you're worried about her being evil, she won't be very effective, seeing as in she's ready to topple over."

Snape said nothing for a few moments, then, "What does Minerva say of this?"

"I'm not sure. Let's find out, shall we?"

^(^)^

Bella had been staying in the Leaky Cauldron ever since she had gotten to London a week earlier. She actually found herself liking it there. But of course she needed to find somewhere else to live seeing as in she had very little money left.

It was the end of July and much too hot. Everywhere Bella looked she saw Sirius Black staring back at her. At first she'd found it creepy, but now she was used to it.

As Bella walked by the bar to enter the muggle world she walked right into the biggest man she'd ever seen, then hit the ground with a thump.

"Yeh all righ'? Didn't see yeh there," a voice from above her said and Bella was lifted to her feat by a large hand.

"Fine, thanks. I fall all the time," she said as she dusted her self off.

"Yeh sure? Yeh took quite a fall," he persisted.

"Quite sure," Bella said completely embarrassed as she looked away.

Then she looked up to see the giant with the largest beard she'd ever seen. She jumped then looked away realizing she was staring.

"I gotta go get a book," she said blushing as she rushed off.

Bella didn't have a clue what the hell she was doing.

^(^)^

"Madam Pomfrey has never needed an assistant, and she's worked here for over a dozen years," Minerva said confused.

"See! No point in hiring her," Snape bit out.

"Severus seems to think she isn't worth her keep," Dumbledore said.

"Is she competent?"

"Yes."

"Overall intelligent?"

"Yes."

"Understands basic medical remedies?"

"Yes."

"Understand complicated medical remedies?"

"Yes."

"Does Madam Pomfrey want her?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she's harboring Sirius Black?"

"No."

"Then I see nothing wrong with her. Hirer if you want. Don't if you do not."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Perhaps one of you would like to tell her the good news?"

"I have to go to Italy for the week," McGonagall said.

"Ah, yes. Congratulate the happy couple on my behalf," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Of course. Would you like me to call Ms Swan back here?"

"Unless Severus would like to explain in detail, why or how she's been harboring Sirius Black, I see no objection to that."

(^.^)

Bella had gotten the letter asking her to come back and was more then a little miffed. They were accepting her job, right? Why else would they call her back? But Bella wasn't sure. For one reason it was just a little too good to be true.

Even so Bella arrived at Dumbledore's office quite tentatively. It was, like the first time she'd entered, void of humans.

The walls however still had the nosey headmasters who didn't feel guilty about watching her openly this time. She felt like she was an otter in a zoo.

"You know," she said clearing her throat slightly, "In the muggle world it's the people who stare at the picture and size them up."

"Well, muggles are a bit daft aren't they?" one headmaster said.

"In which capacity do you mean?" she asked feeling just a little insulted even though she herself was not a muggle.

"Well, all of them," he responded.

"I thought electricity was pretty damn clever," Bella muttered to herself.

She opened her mouth to say more but stopped herself, not wanting have an argument with a picture. Instead she took out her current book from the inside of her pocket and started to read.

Bella sat there for what felt like a long time.

"Ah, Ms Swan! I'm sorry I seemed to have been running a little late. I trust you weren't waiting too long."

The voice came from what felt like out of nowhere and Bella jumped about a foot in the air.

"Uh, no sir, not long at all," she said struggling to compose herself.

"I've spoken to some of the staff and it does seem wise to hire you."

"Oh, good," Bella said feeling so relieved all of a sudden.

'But of course I must worn you of some of the current happenings around the school…"


	2. Sudden Feeling

Merry Christmas

Because it's Christmas I'm putting this up.

I know it's short, but I write slow.

Thanks for the favorites and subscriptions!

Disclaimed!

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Bella hadn't been expecting this. Any of this.

Room, meals, staff meetings.

What Bella thought she would get was tossed out on her ass. But to her surprise Dumbledore had been kind. He explained quickly the scenario with the dementors, though wasn't very good with the details. Only when Bella had pointed out that the dementors weren't all around London and the rest of England, and there wasn't much point in having them here, that Dumbledore brought up Harry Potter. Bella in turn told him that in North America that was an old wives tale, much to the rage of the eavesdropping portraits.

But Dumbledore had smiled, changed the subject and told her she wouldn't be the only new staff member. He then told her that the new Defense against the dark arts teacher was a werewolf. For a few moments Bella thought he was joking and burst out laughing, but when she saw the look on is face stopped immediately.

When Bella inquired about the danger to the students he'd told her about the agreement that had been reached with Professor Snape.

In the end Bella left the headmaster's office for Madam Pomffrey's office feeling more then a little unsure.

She was really starting to doubt her own intelligence.

(^)^(^)

Bella put her things into the part of the office that was now hers. She put the healing books, the quills, the parchments, and the notes out first before she got out her personal items.

They were mostly photo albums from the past few years. She wasn't going to admit to anyone why she travelled around the world, purposely stopping everywhere even a tiny hint of danger lurked. In the north with the dragons. In Canada with werewolves and shifters and other wild creatures. In Egypt with the Dainads. The yetis, the banshees, the succubus, the Chupacabra. Not to mention the vampires. Even if Bella heard it was barely a rumor she went.

She couldn't help herself.

She just needed it.

But now things were different. She had to be smart and think about the rest of her life.

But that was difficult when sometimes she wanted to end it.

(^)

"There's something off about her," Snape growled out slowly.

"She's just young, awkward and nervous. You should talk to her Severus. You'd like her," McGonagall said chuckling.

"I doubt that."

"Honesty Severus. She's perfectly nice. Helped me find my book," Flitwick said as he entered the staffroom.

Snape in turn muttered something about Flitwick summoning it instead of getting help.

McGonagall eased back into her chair enjoying her last week before classes resumed.


	3. Done Regularly

This is a little longer.

Thanks again for the favorites and subscriptions.

An question, suggestions, comments go ahead and make them.

I have to admit to not having thought of pairings just yet. 

At the moment I'm going to deal with friendships, couplings will come later.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

"Now, not just because of the dementors, the beginning of this year will be undoubtedly busy," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Of course," Bella said trying to keep up as the matron rushed down the hall to Professor McGonagall's office to which they'd just been called.

Madam Pomfrey had insisted that Bella stick close to her for the first week or so, just to show her how everything worked with the students there. Bella had been warned that most injuries would occur to the same 28 people… Quiditch was to blame. Madam Pomfrey admitted to loving the game but said she'd enjoy it much better, if she weren't the one patching them minutes after it was done. Bella knew what she meant.

When the two arrived at McGonagall's Madam Pomfrey knocked softly on the door and then walked in. Bella followed.

Bella didn't get a good look at the two kids in the office but she did hear one say, "I'm fine. I don't need anything," before Madam Pomfrey cut him off.

"Oh it's you, is it? I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again? Bella this is Harry Potter, without a doubt he'll be in and out of the hospital wing more times then you and I exhale," she said examining the boy and not turning around.

"It was a dementor," McGonagall cut in.

The three of exchanged a look and Madam Pomfrey grumbled to herself and Bella let in a sharp breath of disapproval.

She didn't want to admit to another living soul she was afraid of them. She used to be able to do a reasonably good patronus when she was younger and more carefree but now she could barely get smoke. She didn't want anyone to know.

"I'm not delicate!" the boy said hotly reacting to what the grumbling matron was saying.

"Of course your not," she said absent-mindedly and Bella let out a tiny, inaudible giggle.

"What does he need?" McGonagall asked crisply after giving Bella a dirty look as if she'd heard. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm _fine_," the boy said jumping up.

Then suddenly what Madam Pomfrey had said minutes earlier clicked into place. _This _was the boy who lived. Bella felt a little unimpressed. The legend was incredibly scrawny, small for his age, and sported a head of hair that looked like it had never been brushed, not even once.

"He should have some chocolate, at the very least," Bella piped up from behind Madam Pomfrey.

The boy and girl looked at Bella with great surprise as if they'd just noticed her.

"I've had some," Harry said quickly, looking away from Bella. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave us all some."

"Did he now? So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies," Madam Pomfrey said approvingly.

Bella had of course heard all the past horror stories of those old teachers from Madam Pomfrey. She'd been almost as shocked then when she'd heard the new one was a werewolf.

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"_Yes_," he replied.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick chat with Miss Granger about her timetable, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry went out into the hall and Bella and Madam Pomfrey followed.

Madam Pomfrey went to the hospital wing not the grand hall. She had told Bella that they were welcome at the staff table she just spent most of her time in the infirmary and found no point in eating there when she'd just have to race back the second she was finished. Bella hadn't considered how busy the matron would be.

(=.=)

The first week past rather uneventfully. There were one or two home sick first years who Madam Pomfrey let stay the night then shooed them off the next morning, a fourth year who had fallen down the stairs and Bella had patched up quickly enough, and a seventh ear who been hexed.

But according to Madam Pomfrey they were missing about half a dozen first years would get lost and start hyperventilating and crying.

There had only been five this year.

But by week two Bella was aloud to do her own thing and the scariest thing about that was how easy it was to settle into a routine.


	4. Away From

Happy new year's eve!

This one isn't that long but it's not short either.

Thanks for all the favorites and subscriptions.

Disclaimed.

Please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

As time drew on, Bella began to avoid Professor Remus Lupin. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't force herself to look at the man. He passed her in the hallway and smiled and she'd turned the other way. He, of course, knew for a fact that she was avoiding him but acted like a perfect gentleman and was unnaturally polite anyway.

She didn't have the heart to admit all her foul memories of werewolves.

In fact the scar on her left shoulder blade gave her enough reminder, of what they were and the fate she was almost cursed with.

/|{}|\

Bella was fixing a fifth year's nose after she'd been hit by an incredibly nasty curse.

"It'll be fine though, right? M' nose?"

"Should be fine. Just don't piss that guy off next, okay?"

"She started it," the Gryffindor snarled.

Bella didn't laugh, just gave the girl a sympathetic pat on the knee and opened her mouth to tell her to go back to class when the hospital wing doors flew open with a bang.

"'Elp! He's gotten slashed—the Hippogriff, he—"

Bella turned to look at the giant who was the care for magical creatures running in, shouting, and carrying a bloodied, whimpering bundle.

Upon realizing that this bundle was in fact a student Bella hustled him over to an empty bed and made him put it down.

"What is all the fuss about—Good heavens!" Madam Pomfrey said as she exited her office.

"What happened?" Bella demanded as she tried to get a good look at the boy's gashed arm but he moaned and did a bit of twitching.

"The Hippogriff. It got mad or somethin'. It slashed 'im. I didn't see it happen. He just… yelled," Hagrid said panting and terrified.

"Have you dealt with injuries cause by Hippogriffs before?" Madam Pomfrey asked Bella quietly as they bent over the boy.

"Yes."

Leaning over the gash with Madam Pomfrey reminded Bella of her short time in Ireland when she had last seen a Hippogriff. It hadn't been that bad, there. Bella had only fallen out a window on the third floor of the inn she was staying at the time.

"What is this boy? A third year?" Bella hissed at Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," she breathed back.

"What on earth is he doing working with Hippogriffs. Those should be for fifth or sixth years. And why weren't _we _informed about this?" Bella grumbled acidly.

Madam Pomfrey shushed and gestured toward Hagrid and another third year that had just materialized. They both looked quite green watching them work. Madam Pomfrey and Bella both exchanged a look knowing they couldn't stand there watching all afternoon.

"Go get Dumbledore and explain to him what happened." Bella snapped. "Quickly!" she added when neither budged.

Bella wasn't sure whether it was better or worse that it was the teacher who went to seek the headmaster while the girl stayed put.

/|{}|\

Later that day Dumbledore himself came down to the infirmary to see the boy who turned out to be a Slytherine named Draco Malfoy.

He asked Malfoy how he was and Malfoy said whimpered that he wasn't doing that well.

Bella bit her tongue to keep herself from saying he was fine.

He then asked Bella and Madam Pomfrey what they thought. Bella left out her personal opinions and agreed with Madam Pomfrey when she said he would soon make a full recovery in the next few weeks.

Dumbledore nodded and thanked them for their time and left without saying another word.

/|{}|\

"What do you think he's thinking?" Bella asked after Dumbledore left.

"He was upset about the dementors and now he's got to worry about parents who are going to demand that Hagrid be sacked. He's probably worried."

Bella nodded her head and said nothing more.

The headmaster had looked surprisingly tired when he left and Bella was a little anxious that his usually cheerful disposition hadn't held.

Bella shrugged off her concerns and got back to her work.

Isn't that what normal people who loved routine did? Ignore little things that grated at their nerves? Acted like everything was just fine and nothing was wrong?


	5. Speak Insolently

Hello!

My first update of the new yew. Happy New Year, by the way!

Thank you for the review, the favorites and the subscriptions!

This is a bit longer, but I'm sorry I'm working on a history project at the moment.

Please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Bella found Septembers horrible. They brought up a lot of foul memories. Particularly ones concerning vampires. Bella remembered where and when they started off. She remembered exactly what happened to make her first hate Septembers.

She didn't tell him or the rest of them a thing about her… roots, but they told her plenty about their own. That was the funny thing. They didn't seem too overly fond of her, but they told her a lot about themselves. Maybe they just liked bragging. She didn't. She just pretended to be boring. Like she was exactly as she appeared. A silly high school girl from Phoenix. She didn't even tell them that Charles Swan wasn't her biological father.

She never even told the police chief that she knew the real reason that he had divorced her total flake of a mother.

Why bring up old wounds, anyway?

Because she couldn't help scratching at them.

Bella lay vertically on a raggedy old chair in the staff room. She and Madam Pomfrey were welcome in the staff room but Madam Pomfrey never really spent very much time there. She didn't like it. Bella, however, loved it. Even if it was dusty and grubby.

On this particular morning sat down reading an edited Sherlock Homes novel. It was edited so Homes and Watson solved mysteries in the wizarding world instead of muggle world. The publisher took muggle classics and turned them into wizarding styled books. Bella loved to read books like that. They were all the rage in North America. She used to be addicted to the Pride and Prejudice. Now it made her sick.

Severus Snape said nothing even though he sat only a few feet away.

It didn't really bother Bella that much. She knew he didn't like her very much and accepted that fact.

Bella looked up when the Boggart shook wardrobe it now occupied.

"When are we getting rid of that thing?" Bella asked as she cast it a sour look.

"As soon as Lupin is done with it," Snape said in an equally sour voice.

Bella wasn't entirely sure why Snape hated Lupin so much. All she'd heard was that Lupin took the job he wanted and that the two of them had been at school together.

Bella shook that off and got back to trying to ignore the wardrobe. She didn't like Boggarts. She was used to them turning into the same red eyed, red haired white skinned monster with sharp teeth that it always did.

But just because it was the same didn't mean she liked it at all.

A line curious looking third years followed Professor Lupin into the staff room.

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this," Snape said as Lupin started to close the door behind them.

Snape then got up, offered Bella a curt nod, which confused her a little seeing as she thought he disliked her, and strode over to the door.

He then paused in the doorway and said, "Possibly no one's warned you Lupin but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Bella looked up over her chair to see a boy who was probably called Neville turn red.

Professor Lupin merely raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Bella said nothing as Neville Longbottom's face got redder and Snape left the room.

She was planning on telling McGonagall about the exchange. It seemed wrong that one of the students was being verbally bullied. But then again she didn't know the starting point.

"Now, then," Professor Lupin said and began teaching.

Bella stopped listening, as she already knew about all of this. But she soon learned who was smart and who wasn't. She was much more interested in seeing other people's fears.

The next time Bella looked over the back of her chair, she toppled out of it. She saw Severus Snape standing in a long green dress, wearing a hat that had a stuffed vulture on top and carried a red handbag. It took her a full minute to realize that it was the Boggart but she kept on blinking anyway.

Bella watched the Boggart turn into about a dozen other things, and then get turned into an amusing version of that thing, but none were quite as good as Snape in a dress.

Bella saw a mummy then a banshee then it became confused. Then it was a severed hand that didn't creep Bella out at all. Then it became a giant spider. It didn't scare Bella but it did gross her out.

A red haired boy magiced its legs off and it rolled over to Harry Potter.

Bella was quite curious to see what he was most afraid of but Professor Lupin stopped him as he raised his wand.

"Here," he said hurrying forward.

_Crack!_

For a few seconds Bella couldn't see it then she saw a silvery white orb hanging in the air in front of him. Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Riddikulus," he said almost lazily.

Bella continued to watch as Neville Longbottom finished off the Boggart then Professor Lupin finished off his lesson.

Just about all the first years talked excitedly amongst themselves as they left the staffroom. No one seemed to care that homework had been assigned.

Bella sat quietly in the staffroom. She sat in the chair quietly recounting what she'd just seen, watching Professor Lupin.

"Oh, hello," Lupin said cheerfully once he spotted Bella. "You been here long?"

"A while. Full moons, Professor?" Bella asked not taking her eyes off of him.

"Yes," he said uncomfortably.

Bella just nodded her.

"I'm Bella Swan," she said after an awkward silence.

"Remus Lupin," he said as he walked over hand out.

Bella didn't say anything for a moment. But then she slowly extended her own hand as well.

"What are you reading?" he curiously.

"An edited version of Sherlock Homes. I like this editor she's quite good. You should read it," Bella said in what she hoped was a friendly voice.

"Not much of a reader for pleasure. Mostly just thing for work."

"Well what do you do for fun seeing as you don't like changing during full moons?"

Remus looked amazingly uncomfortable and just a tiny bit annoyed. He paused.

"You don't know very many werewolves, do you?" he asked after a minute.

"Quite the contrary, I know twelve. You're the thirteenth," she said studying him closely.

"Lucky number thirteenth," he said quietly and then left the staff room without saying another word.


	6. Attached Person

I know this is short but I was working on my history project all day.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Also for the favorites and alerts!

Disclaimed.

Please Enjoy and Review/ Comment!

* * *

Soon Bella began to like Octobers as it meant Septembers were over and there were newer injuries from practicing Quiditch players to be looked after. She only got two or three players but had been warned by Madam Pomfrey that it would only get worse with time. The funny thing was that they were almost always interested if their injuries were enough to get them out of Potions class.

/|\|\

Bella flipped through the Daily Prophet aimlessly. She only asked to borrow Professor Sprout's copy because she wanted to read the newest article about Sirius Black. It was almost exactly all the other articles about, the only differences was that someone had spotted him not to far from Hogwarts.

Bella found the entire Sirius Black situation so strange. Everyone talked about how raving mad he was but the thing was, if someone was as mad as they said he was, why was he so clever about almost never being seen. It just didn't add up. Not in the least.

She mentioned this to McGonagall who said that there was no way of knowing anything really. That is was all one big mystery. She seemed to be awkward around the subject and shrugged it off.

Sirius Black wasn't a popular subject of conversation.

/|\|\

Bella had made a point to avoid Remus every chance she got. McGonagall soon noticed and tried to get to the bottom of it but the two of them promptly claimed nothing happened and tried to get left alone. Neither of them seemed was interested in reconciling and becoming friends.

But Bella soon began to find him tolerable as she soon found he was just about everybody's favorite teacher.

"Are you jealous?" she asked Flitwick one day as the two were walking down the hall during lunch.

"Oh, no. He's a wonderful chap, always was. Never was the troublemaker his friends were. A prefect, you know," he squeaked cheerfully.

"Really?"

"Oh yes! Was a wonderful student. Decent role model too."

Bella thought on that for a moment.

"Was he a… when he came here?" she said glancing over her shoulder to make sure there were no students eavesdropping.

"Yes," he said shortly.

Bella like Flitwick. He was fair and always telling all the staff about his nieces and nephews and all. He loved bragging about them, and his office always had about fifty pictures of them all over the wall. But Bella could tell she strumming on his last nerve.

"Huh," was all Bella said in response.

Dumbledore clearly had a lot of faith in this man. But then again he clearly wasn't the average werewolf.

"Bella," he said after a few minutes of silence. "We are all privy to our own opinions but sometimes these opinions, must be… put aside. Why do you not like him anyways?"

"It's nothing personal. I just don't play to nicely with werewolves, in general. But this one seems… tame," Bella said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it would be wise to think of his singularly, instead of stereotyping," Flitwick said as a parting gift of wisdom as he shuffled into his office.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the hospital wing in deep thought.

/|\|\

The door to Lupin's office was but Bella knocked all the same.

"Yes?" he asked apprehensively after looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Well, Remus, the thing is… It has recently occurred to me that you may not be a total bastard like I initially thought. I came by to apologize," Bella said formerly and then held out her hand.

Remus looked at her skeptically. Then he slowly reached out and took her hand.

"You thought I was a bastard?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Well, your kind has the tendency to leave me with that impression."

"You don't trust very many people, do you?"

"Not really, no."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"What always happens. I was young, naïve. Then I learned life sucks then you die. What about you? Why are you so… pleasant?" Bella asked sitting down.

"I had some wonderful friends while I was at school, so after I learned things weren't always easy, it was more handleable."

"Lovely," Bella said dryly.

There was another silence and Bella wasn't sure what to do or say. So was Remus.

"I'm going to go down to the staffroom and start my new book," she said getting slowly.

"Oh. Maybe I'll go with you, I was planning on going."

Bella just nodded a little unsure to whether or not this was a friendship or a huge mistake.


	7. Exposure to Harm

First off: I suck.

I'm sorry about the long wait bust school is a real bitch. Have no fear though this chapter if longer then usual.

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and subscritions!

Please review and enjoy!

(Disclaimed)

* * *

As October drew on the weather slowly got cooler and the routine that Bella had gotten used to began to weigh on her. She found herself wanting the old rush of adrenalin. Sitting around, tending to students, talking in the staffroom. At first it hadn't been so bad, but as time drew on and Halloween approached Bella got more and more restless. She tried to listen to the student's subjects of conversation to see if there was anything worthwhile in it. Their conversations were mainly about Hogsmeade, quiditch, and sometimes Sirius Black. None of this held either Bella's attention or soothed her unexcited nerves.

/|\|\

"I don't get what's so special about it," Bella remarked dryly to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing as they made up the beds.

"It's because they're not allowed to leave the castle that often. I think they find the change of scenery exciting," Madam Pomfrey mused to herself.

"Just a village," Bella mumbled and then turned her full attention back to the bed she fixing.

Bella had been to Hogsmeade three times. The first time had been about a year or so ago when she was just stopping by on her way to Venice, the second time was before her interview with Dumbledore and the most recent was just before moving some of her things into the castle.

Bella had done so much in her short life, that it was getting harder and harder to impress and or surprise her. The village somehow just seemed frivolous.

/|\|\

On Halloween morning Bella tended to a second year and then went for breakfast. For some unknown reason after that Bella went to go see Remus in his office.

"Oh, it's just you," he said when he spotted her and sat back down.

"Expecting someone else?" she asked and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"As a matter of fact yes. I was waiting for Severus. He's to bring me the potion… full moons coming," Remus said, brows furrowing as if he was troubled.

"Why do you call him Severus? He hates you."

"We're equals and I suppose it must be habit," he said with a bit of a grim smile.

"Oh," Bella said and then just let it hang there in the silent air.

Remus said nothing for a few minutes then asked, "What book have you got there?"

"A Sherlock Holmes novel. Haven't started it yet."

"Do you like those sorts of books?"

"Yes I do," Bella said and opened the book. "Would you like to hear some?"

Remus shrugged, seeing no point in saying 'No.'

Bella cleared her throat theatrically and began to read. Remus listened vaguely taking note of the letter about a huge dog and the mores. He didn't want to admit disinterest. Bella was a few minutes into reading and had flipped a few pages when she stopped suddenly, took out some parchment and a quill and wrote something down.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, confused.

"I'm taking notes," she said as if it were obvious.

"But why?"

"It's a mystery novel. I'm taking notes to try and solve the mystery," she as if it were obvious.

"Oh."

She got back to reading but stopped when Lupin called out to a passing boy. The boy double backed and stuck his head the door.

"What are you doing? Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," the boy said.

Bella then realized that it was Harry Potter.

"I'll leave you two to it," she said and nodded her goodbye exiting the office.

/|\|\

While the older students talked excitedly about their trip to Hogsmeade Bella went to bed early. Her thirst for excitement was growing dangerously. She felt as if it were some sort of a poison that could be cleansed from her veins if only she could do something silly and dangerous like jump off a cliff.

Bella lay in bed staring at the ceiling for what felt like years listening to her own heart beat. Then finally her eyes shut and she was allowed release.

/|\|\

"Bella, Bella," a voice said while shaking her awake.

"What?" Bella asked while opening her eyes and seeing Madam Pomfrey.

"Get up! Something's happened."

"What? What's happened?"

"Sirius Black has been spotted in the school! Get up!" she said no longer whispering.

Bella got up and pulled on a dressing gown. "Where? Have they caught him?" she demanded, following Madam Pomfrey out of the room.

"They haven't caught him… and he was in Gryffindor Tower," Madam Pomfrey said leaving the room.

"Gryffindor Tower?" she said feeling incredibly shocked.

"Yes! Now come! We have to report to Dumbledore."

"Is anyone hurt? Have they caught him?" Bella asked following Madam Pomfrey through the infirmary.

"No… on both counts," she said without turning around.

Bella wasn't sure why but she could smell some possible danger in not following Madam Pomfrey but she could. So she didn't.

"I'll just be a few minutes, okay?"

"Yes, yes," Madam Pomfrey responds with very little interest.

Bella takes out her wand the second Madam and walks cautiously about the corridors surrounding the hospital wing.

The halls were dark and the only light came from the tip of her wand. The only noises were a soft breeze from outside the castle, her breathing and her heart beat. She was the only one there. Bella sighed loudly. There was no danger here. Instead Bella turned her attention to lighting the lamps outside the hospital wing.

She felt the need to bask in the solitude just a little longer then necessary.

She only stopped when she heard the clearing of another's throat. She stopped and turned around quickly.

"Oh, Professor," she said with disinterest when she sees it's only Snape.

"I was just making sure you weren't dead. Excuse me," he said curtly.

"Where are you going?"

"I must search the dungeon."

Bella stopped when she heard the word dungeon. The cold dark tunnels that stretched out beneath the lake were oddly calling to her somehow.

"Sounds like that will take a while. Let me help," she says quickly as he's turning away.

"It'll be fine," he says shortly.

"I insist."

He stops and turns to look at her.

"If you must."

When he walks away Bella grins and follows.

/|\|\

The dungeons were everything Bella thought they'd be. They were cold and wet, dark and dirty, and they had a certain aura of misery and danger about. They were perfect.

Bella walked down quietly her wand held aloft letting light reveal the darkness of the halls ahead of her. She stopped suddenly when she heard something. It wasn't a rat. She knew that much. It was a person. Their footsteps were heavy. They belonged to a man.

Bella stopped dead and her eyes widened. She wondered briefly if she should run away before she quickly stopped herself. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Something dangerous and thrilling? The possibility of death?

Bella nodded to herself and kept onward breathing steadily. She turned the corner quickly her breath quickening only to be met with Snape.

"It's you," she said a little breathless.

"Yes. Shall we go up now?"

Bella just nodded and followed closely behind. She sure why but there was something different about the thumping in her chest. It wasn't as thrilling as it once was.

Flirtations with death weren't as amusing anymore.

/|\|\


	8. System of Ideas

I apologize for the long wait. I just haven't really felt like writing recently. 

Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimed.

* * *

Bella could remember getting kissed by Jacob when she was very young. Of course, at the time it felt different, and somehow very, very bad even though it was just a peck on the cheek. She'd run away as fast as she could.

She did that a lot. Whenever somebody showed her love and potential happiness she ran away as fast as she could. That was, of course, until she met Edward.

/|\|\

Bella followed Snape up to the familiar part of the castle feeling incredibly lost. It ad always been how her mind worked, ever since the time with the Cullens. Danger was a good thing. And now it somehow felt like it was the exact opposite. Bella shook these thoughts out of her head as quickly as she could as Snape unlocked the doors to the great hall and she followed him inside.

The two spotted Dumbledore standing with the headboy, Percy Weasly and silently shuffled over to him, careful not to wake the surrounding students.

"Headmatser? The dungeons have been checked and I spoke to Minerva briefly on my way up; no sign of him on the third floor either," Snape said in low voice.

Bella, who hadn't even realized that she and Snape had passed McGonagall, nodded her agreement.

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't expect Black to linger."

"Do you have a reasonable theory as to how he got in?" Bella asked.

"Many, Bella, but each as unlikely as the next."

"I'm tempted to take an unlikely theory, at the moment," Bella said dryly.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before—ah—the start of term?" Snape asked clearly trying to remove Bella and Percy from the next portion of the conversation.

"I do Severus," Dumbledore responds with a certain amount of warning in his tone.

"It seems—almost impossible—that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed—"

"What?" Bella demanded with a vague inclining where this was going.

"I do not believe that a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter," Dumbledore said in a cold, stiff voice. "I must go down to the Dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" Percy asked.

Bella didn't stay for Dumbledore's reply. She simply gave Snape her worst glare and exited the hall feeling very angry.

/|\|\

Early the next morning a staff meeting was called in the staffroom. Everyone including Bella, Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid and Filch were required to attend. The room was rather crowded; as it has not been built to hold all of the staff at once Bella and Madam Pomfrey were forced to stand at the wall near the door.

"As we all know," Dumbledore began, "last night Sirius Black entered the castle and made it all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. There are many inaccurate theories as to how this may have occurred."

Bella heard a small noise that came from Snape he glanced her very briefly before looking back at Dumbledore as he continued speaking.

"I am going to admit to you all right now, that I do not know how it is that Black came into the castle and went so long with out being detected. I know that that is upsetting and I would ask you not to divulge that information to the students."

"The school is still safe, though?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I do believe so. Black had not been allowed into the tower. There are various other methods of security that will be put into place. Once again I ask you not to divulge this to the students.

"Now, we must continue onto a very delicate matter. This matter is most important that the students are not told, seeing as it is _very _sensitive," Dumbledore said firmly. He then paused and looked around the room.

"We are all aware of the theory of what Black is after."

"Sir?" Bella asked timidly putting her hand up a little.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

Bella blushed a little as she realized that everyone in the staff room was looking at her.

"Everyone I've spoken with says he's mad. What is it that a mad man could want? They don't really have rhyme or reason."

A few of the teachers looked a little as if they agreed.

"You have a point," Dumbledore said. "But I never said that there was any basis to the reasoning of Black's. But it as Black was attempting to break into Gryffindor Tower we can now accept that Black is in fact after Harry Potter."

Dumbledore continued talking about safety precautions but Bella just exchanged a look with Madam Pomfrey. Something about that theory seemed a bit off to the both of them.

/|\|\

After the meeting Bella and Lupin went back to his office. Bella paced his office feeling a fresh bout of rage.

"How dare he? I haven't done anything since arriving. Anything! And he's accusing me!" she said feeling very irrational.

"He may not of been talking about you," Remus said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked stopping to look at him.

"He was probably... Actually chances are he was talking about me."

"Why?"

"Bella, I never mentioned my time here at school now have I?"

"No. I haven't spoken about school either. What does it matter?"

"While I was at school here I was very good friends with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and... Sirius Black."

"Oh... Sorry," Bella said uncertain as to what she was supposed to say.

A sad smile came onto Remus' face.

"We were mates. All of us. Sirius and James were always scheming and pulling me into it."

"You didn't know that he... was a follower?" she asked.

"No. Of course not. If I'd known I would have done something."

Silence ensued and Remus looked quite upset.

"So Snape doesn't like you because, you used to be pals with a follower once upon a time. It's rich. Coming from him."

"That's not quite all the story, I'm afraid."

"What's the rest of it?"

"Another time, maybe?" he asked and motioned for her to leave.

She did but feeling like there was more that should have been said.


	9. With Proximity

Disclaimed.

Been a while I know. Please review to let me know if anyone is still reading this.

* * *

Every time Bella saw Harry Potter there was always somebody with him. She knew it was precautionary and just for the best, but she believed the entire scenario to be a little useless. If Black was smart enough to have found his way into the castle he wasn't thick enough to go after Potter in broad daylight or in a crowded corridor. She refused to comment on it to Remus or anyone else, fearing that she may come off as tactless or insensitive. Funny thing was, she never used to care.

Bella had barely seen Remus recently in any case. He was always claiming to be correcting homework or preparing for class. But they were clearly excuses just used to avoid her. She tried not to mind though it made her a little sad to lose her first proper friend in a long time.

She got along well with Madam Pomfrey and the other teacher's but she still felt very much like an outsider. Bella felt that she fit better with the solitary werewolf. Something she never would have expected.

Without Remus, Bella started spending more time in the infirmary and with her own thoughts. They (her thoughts) hadn't been plaguing her recently like they used to.

|\|\

Bella wiped her hands on her apron as she finished her final examination of Fred Weasley's head.

Bella had asked to treat Fred without an audience of George, so she'd told him rather sternly to leave. George had other plans, he sat on the other side of the curtain offering his twin advice should Bella prove to be a heinous murderer. When she'd pulled the curtain aside he instantly struck an absurd pose with his arms in the air and claimed out of the corner of his mouth to be an innocent statue. Bella, to end the already escalating and ridiculous situation, told him he could stay. The two of them told her gleefully that they'd need a note for Professor Snape, then attempted to convince her that Snape's favorite pet name was Snappy. She did not address the note to Prof Snappy, much to the twin's dismay.

"Much better. Now, I don't suppose you'll tell me what happened to give yourself a third nostril?"

"Well…" Fred begins. He has a cheeky sort of grin on his face and he looked a little too eager to divulge the information.

"Never mind." Bella said, sensing a long and confusing response, which would only irritate her.

"Are you coming to the Quiditch match?" George asked as he got up to leave.

"Are the beaters any good?" Bella joked dryly.

She had recently figured she might as well try to be friendly with the students.

"They are bloody amazing," said Fred seriously.

"Like Gods divine," George continued in the same tone.

"Your mind will be blow by their perfection," finished Fred.

"I dunno. They sound boring," Bella said absentmindedly as she rolled her eyes at them

Both boys feigned pain and insult as they walked away. As she watched them go it occurred to her that neither had ever been alone. They shared a womb, the same face, the same interests and ideas. They probably did everything together. She asked the two if that were so.

Surprised they turned around. "Yeah," Fred said.

"Well nto _evreyting_," George amended with a little the flourish. "We go to the loo separately, and when it comes to women-" he began to say. She cut him off.

"I was just wondering what it was like to have a twin."

"It's pretty great. But I do have a small confession," Fred said mildly. "We occasionally go to the loo together. But only when intoxicated or to avoid certain persons."

"Go to Potions!"

She smiled to herself as they left the wing. They were bright and full of life as were their futures. She wasn't envious though. She was used to people being better off than her. It just made her more likely to desire spending her time with someone who was a little more weathered. Someone like Remus.

She set out to visit him during her lunch break, deciding that the absence of his company was no longer tolerable.

Bella opened the door to his office without knocking and found him sitting behind his desk. She closed the door behind her and examined any changes that had taken place in the last few weeks. The only difference was a lone hinkypunk who sat in a cage in the corner.

"Oh, I see I've been replaced," she said forlornly, regarding the creature.

"It's for the third years," he told her. "No one could replace you."

He put his quill down in the ink pot and leaned back in his chair. He was giving her his full attention. She sat down, glad to take advantage of it.

"Well, you've been avoiding me. What else is a girl to think?"

"I haven't. I've been busy. I don't have a tendency to socialize around my… change," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

He said nothing for a moment, as if considering his answer. "It's my mood and my health. They both go a little all over the place, I'm sorry to say."

"Is that it?" she asked, sensing there was more.

"I also tend to get a little melancholy," he continued. "I had friends to help me with it before, when I was young, and now they're gone."

"Gone?" Bella asked.

"Two are dead, and the other a traitor, who… well, I don't know what to think of him. Some days I wish he were dead. On some of those days I wish I could be the one to kill him. Others I just miss the friend who could always make me laugh and wish he would do it again," he stopped for a moment to examine his own fingers. "I wonder why he did it. Why he betrayed them, how he could hurt us all in this way. Not just Lily and James who he as good as murdered and Peter who he killed himself, but me personally. Why didn't he just kill me and let it be done. He killed everyone else I had in the world. It would have been kinder to just to cut my throat."

He stopped suddenly as he felt his throat clench. Bella leaned forward and put her had on his.

He cleared his throat. "But mostly I really want to know I could have missed it. What he was really like. His true intentions, and how far he was willing to go," he paused one last time. "I guess, every full moon, like clockwork, I think about it a little more. Such thoughts hardly put one in a cheerful mood."

She squeezed his hand.

"No one," Bella stopped uncertain what the phrasing etiquette was for the question that followed. "Supports you during your change?"

"I haven't really got anyone."

"You've got me," she said. Then Bella considered that this may be a presumptuous thing to say after such a short acquaintance and also, that she didn't care.

"Do I?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. He felt pleasantly surprised to hear her say that.

"I guess so."

"Thank you," he said. "That means a lot."

The two sat in the office, silently for quite some time, shirking their responsibilities. Just to hold each others hand and marvel at the fact, that despite everything, they weren't alone.


End file.
